


Oh My Lord, I've Been Blessed

by Herperlo_D



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1, M/M, Viktor has blue balls, Viktor has no chill, Viktor thirsty af, Yuuri doesn't know his eros, Yuuri's Thick Thighs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herperlo_D/pseuds/Herperlo_D
Summary: Five times Viktor was struck dead by Yuuri’s killer thighs and the one time he did something about it.A 5+1 no one asked for.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> How could I resist posting anything about yoi when episode 12 sent me to hell and gave me get a glimpse of heaven?
> 
> Normal disclaimers apply and un-betaed so all mistakes are mine.

**One**

 

Yuuri is absolutely shameless when he is drunk.

 

Viktor had no doubt about it with the man himself having a dance off right in front of him. Viktor laughed happily as he leaped forward, adjusting his phone so that he could capture the way the fluorescent lights highlighted Yuuri’s _very nice_ abdominal muscles as he break danced across the floor.

 

The more he drank the more uninhibited he got, grabbing Christophe for a dance off and _where did Chris get that pole from?_

 

Viktor peered from behind his phone to make sure he wasn’t seeing things and laughed to himself. _Of course it would be Chris._

 

Then Yuuri started stripping and suddenly, Viktor wasn’t laughing anymore. The suit Yuuri wore did his body no justice at all. It was big and baggy and completely hid a slim body and those fabulous legs. _Wow, is it possible for somebody’s legs to look that gorgeous?_ Viktor shook his head like a dog to get that thought out of his head and brought his phone up again to continue recording.

 

“Viktoooo~r, look at this~!” Yuuri slurred and pulled himself up onto the pole to do a complicated swing in an impressive display of upper body strength before steadily holding his entire body perpendicular to the pole itself using _only the strength of his thighs_. Viktor’s mouth dried up as his jaw went slack. His eyes were riveted by the way the muscles in those thick, thick thighs bunched under the strain of Yuuri’s entire body. A corner of his mind was very impressed by the show of strength- there was nary a quiver in his legs. The majority of his mind was stuck on the thought of how those thighs would feel clenched around his waist instead.

 

Бо́г мой

 

Viktor hastily shucked off his suit jacket to tie it around his waist, hoping that no one caught his frankly embarrassing hard-on over another person’s thighs of all things.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal disclaimers apply and un-betaed so all mistakes are mine.

**Two**

 

Going to Hasetsu to coach Yuuri was one of the best decisions Viktor has ever made. Yuuri was spectacular on and off the ice, a wonderful human being that Viktor simply _adored_.

 

Yuuri was hardworking. He was determined and goal driven despite his intense shyness and bashful personality. On the ice, Yuuri looked so serene Viktor itched to completely let himself go and fall into his orbit. Yuuri may not believe it himself, but his skating was phenomenal even with his thwarted jumps and anxiety.

 

As promised, once Yuuri’s weight reduced to within the competitive range, Viktor started training bright and early at the skating rink after leading Yuuri through a brisk jog to the Ice Castle on his bike. There, Yuuri quickly stripped off his loose tracksuit bottoms to reveal a pair of black tights that looked positively sinful on him.

 

Viktor, unfortunately- or fortunately, turned on the ice right at the moment when Yuuri bent over to pick his pants off the floor, giving him a wonderful view of skin tight fabric stretched taut over miles and miles of delicious curves that tensed and relaxed as Yuuri lifted his legs one at a time to kick of his bottoms.

 

Yuuri jumped in surprise at the loud thump behind him, rushing to the barrier with his pants in hand. “Viktor! Are you okay?”

 

“Mmaugphhhh.” Came the garbled reply.

 

Yuuri started to panic at the steam rising off the ice, rushing to pull on his skates and see if Viktor was okay. _Why hasn’t he gotten up yet?_

 

Viktor just wished that the cold ice would kill his boner quickly. He didn’t know how much more he could take.

 

Maybe coming to Hasetsu wasn’t such a great idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated birthday Viktor!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Viktor

**Three**

 

Viktor took a rather hands-on approach to his coaching. He had a bit of difficulty properly articulating his thoughts and opinions and found it much simpler to just show Yuuri what he was thinking about.

 

Viktor would perform the jumps, the spins, the step sequences to demonstrate what Yuuri wasn’t getting right. Viktor would warm up with Yuuri, go through all the components of his programmes with him on the dance floor or the ice itself and show him how to do the transitions between them himself. Because why struggle to put it all in words when you could support them with actions?

 

So, as training progressed, Viktor slowly upped the intensities of their workouts until evenings found both men sore and exhausted, ready to collapse into bed immediately after taking a hot soak in the onsen.

 

One day, Viktor took advantage of the fact that Yuuri was trapped in the pool to sidle up to him in another attempt to get to know more about his student.

 

“Yuu~ri.” Viktor gave him his signature heart-shaped smile and glomped him, his arms hanging off his shoulders.

 

Yuuri spluttered, turning redder and he stiffened, hands clenching in his lap. “Wh-what is it, Viktor?” He asked, looking positively tense as he tried not to touch Victor anymore than he already was.

 

The smile on Viktor’s face changed into something more mischievous and he leaned close until their faces was centimetres apart, hands resting on either sides of Yuuri’s thighs. “Have you kissed anyone before, Yuu-ri?” Viktor purred his name, hot breath puffing across Yuuri’s lips.

 

Viktor watched in interest as the blush crept up Yuuri’s chest from beneath water to tips of his ears. The poor boy’s mouth opened and closed a few time, completely lost for words as he tried to find a reply to Viktor’s question.

 

Viktor decided to push a bit more, putting his mouth right next to Yuuri’s brilliantly red ear and smirked. “Has anyone ever _touched_ you?”

 

Yuuri’s breathing stuttered in his chest. Internally, Yuuri was having a mental breakdown, his brain turning non-functional when he was so close to his very, _very_ hot idol and being asked such intimate questions. Indecision ate at Yuuri and he could not decide between telling Viktor _no, he is an inexperienced idiot who has been pining over you ever since he was old enough to experience infatuation_ and running away. Of course, Yuuri took the much less embarrassing route and jumped out of the pool, sloshing water everywhere and catching Viktor by surprise.

 

In his rush to get out of the pool, Yuuri did not count on his water-heavy towel loosening around his hips as he stood up, while at the same time, Viktor’s hands slipped on the rocks under the water and Viktor instinctively reached out to steady himself.

 

There was a moment where time slowed down and Yuuri saw Viktor’s hands closing around his thighs in slow motion, his own hands coming down to stop the towel from slipping any further and flashing his idol. Viktor’s face stopped inches from his crotch, the tip of his nose brushing the wet towel as he braced himself on Yuuri, fingers digging into the plush thighs and feeling the thick muscles beneath the layer of skin and fats.

 

Then time resumed its usual pace, but both men didn’t move for a few seconds, still completely shocked, until everything happened at once. Viktor was flung backwards like he was kicked in the face, an arc of blood spurting from his nose and he landed in the water with a loud splash, sinking quickly in a string of bubbles. Yuuri screeched in horror, abandoning his embarrassment and his towel in favour of saving his coach from drowning.

 

“V-Viktor!”

 

To say that neither were ready to train the next day was an understatement.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao Viktor pls maintain

**Four**

 

Yuuri rolled his shoulders and winced at the painful twinge. Training had been really tough recently with Yuuri practicing his quad jumps, leading to falls and slips that bruised his skin and pulled at his muscles.

 

Resting his foot on his desk, Yuuri bent forward to stretch his leg, biting his lip at the burn.

 

Unnoticed behind him, Viktor leaned against the door jam and quietly admired the way Yuuri’s track pants stretched under the swell of his ass, pulling taut around the thickest part of his thighs. It was shocking how Yuuri doesn’t believe that his body was stunning.

 

Unable to help himself, Viktor clapped his hands excitedly, “Oh, Yuu~ri! Let me help you stretch.” Viktor bounced into the room, startling Yuuri so bad his foot slipped and he fell to the floor with a loud thump.

 

Yuuri gasped, kneading his thigh where the fall had aggravated the muscle, gingerly stretching his legs out again. Viktor immediately dropped to his knees beside him, worry lining his brows as he gently pried Yuuri’s hands off his legs.

 

“Here, let me help.”

 

Yuuri nodded wearily, relaxing against the bed with a soft grunt and closed his eyes. He was way too tired to protest. All he wanted was the pain to be gone.

 

Viktor dug his fingers into Yuuri’s calf and clicked his tongue in sympathy. There were way too many knots in the muscle for Viktor to completely smoothen out like this. Gently nudging a sleepy Yuuri, Viktor coaxed him onto the bed, removing his clothes until he was left in his boxers. Yuuri buried his face into his pillow and relaxed with a happy hum, letting Viktor take care of him. Inside, Viktor’s heart swelled at the huge show of trust and he smiled tenderly at the dozing skater.

 

Viktor reached into Yuuri’s bedside drawer where he knew that Yuuri kept his bottles of massage oil for days like this. He poured some of the scentless oil onto his palm and rubbed them together to warm the oil up before spreading it across Yuuri’s back in one smooth stroke from neck to the elastic of his boxers. Kneading his shoulders and down his back, Yuuri sighed softly as the knots under his skin loosened one by one under Viktor’s firm motions. Viktor moved from the small of Yuuri’s back to his legs, spreading more warm oil down the whole length to the tips of his toes.

 

By then, Yuuri had been reduced to a pile of skater goo, sprawling bonelessly across the bed save for an occasional twitch when Viktor pressed against a rather sore spot.

 

Viktor started from his feet, pulling at his toes and knuckling the arch of his feet before moving on to his calves, pressing his thumbs in and up from his ankle to the back of his knees in slow, strong strokes that had Yuuri’s toes curling in pain. Then, the minute Viktor started on Yuuri’s thighs, he realised that he had made a huge calculation error.

 

Viktor’s eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head as his hands grabbed two fistfuls of a plush thigh, his fingers sinking easily in the soft flesh hiding muscles that could crush another man’s skull. Viktor swallowed nervously, biting back a whimper that threatened to escape when he started to work the kinks out of the muscle and Yuuri gave adorable little sighs of relief.

 

Massaging Yuuri’s thighs was both heaven and hell to Viktor. On one hand, being able to _touch_ Yuuri’s beautiful thighs like this was more than anything Viktor had ever hoped for, but on the other hand, Viktor’s two hands could barely wrap around half the circumference of one thigh and it was doing very uncomfortable things to Viktor’s body.

 

Gods, just the feeling of the powerful muscles rippling under his fingers was enough to turn his legs into jelly and Viktor had to tighten his grip to prevent his knees from buckling. On hindsight, it was rather counter productive when the push of his hands had Yuuri whining into his pillow, legs twitching as another knot loosened. Viktor breathed in deeply and closed his eyes while counting backwards from ten, imagining Yakov in a sparkling green spandex leotard.

 

Keeping the disgusting image in mind, Viktor did his best to finish massaging both legs as fast as he could, his arousal burning low in his abdomen all the while. Honestly, Viktor was surprised that he still had enough blood in his brain to coordinate his movements as he wiped the oil from Yuuri’s body with a warm washcloth and tucked him in to keep his body from cooling down too quickly.

 

It was quite awful and difficult to walk to the showers without exposing any evidence of his erection to anyone, but he managed it somehow. The cold shower following that was equally as unpleasant.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor. PLS.

**Five**

 

Viktor thinks that he is possibly a masochist. Because that is the only logical explanation as to why he would put himself through this torture- namely, joining Yuuri for his suit fitting.

 

Not to say that it’s a _bad thing_ , per se. It’s just that it’s quite (very) agonising to only be able to sit on the couch and watch when Yuuri’s damn fine legs were made fine- _er_ (if that was even possible) by pre-made trousers that were not made to accommodate the extra muscle at the thigh area.

 

Of course, Yuuri was stunning with or without the suit (maybe with nothing on at all but Viktor thinks that he is a little biased), but considering the fact that Viktor already had to cross his legs under a strategically placed pamphlet, he did not want to consider the thought of seeing Yuuri in a properly fitted suit. He was already half-dead thank you very much.

 

“Viktor, what do you think?” Yuuri asked, half-twisting to look behind him.

 

Immediately, Viktor’s eyes snapped down to where the material of the suit _clung_ to the contours of Yuuri’s legs. His mouth went dry at the way the trousers looked practically painted on the toned thighs. The way the twist had the material stretching even more just below the swell of his ass and accentuated the bulge of-

 

“Viktor?” Yuuri’s concern cut through Viktor’s near inappropriate thoughts.

 

“Wuh? Oh. They… It looks fine Yuuri.” Viktor said hoarsely and took a hasty sip of his champagne.

 

Yuuri’s eyebrows furrowed as he turned back to the mirror. “Really? I was thinking maybe I should get larger pants. I mean they feels a little tight.” Then to confirm his words, Yuuri did a squat and Viktor choked on the sip of champagne.

 

If he thought that the trousers were delicious across his thighs before, they were positively sinful now plastered across the miles and miles of the mean man-killing machine (or just killing Viktor). The seams of the trousers looked fit to burst once Yuuri got to the lowest point of his squat and honestly, Viktor thought that his own zipper was going to burst too with how fast he sprang a full boner.

 

“May-maybe just a bit looser?” Viktor sounded strangled even to his own ears, but thankfully Yuuri didn’t notice, instead turning to the tailor who had just returned and requested for a larger size.

 

The tailor nodded and showed Yuuri a few swatches of materials and colours, pointing to a few that she recommends while Yuuri just nods because he has zero knowledge on suit fabrics and cuts and patterns and what? What are lapels?

 

Meanwhile, Viktor was just trying to get his soul back into his body and keep his boner down using the cool champagne bottle.

 

Thankfully, all the tailor needed to do was to get a few more measurements before they could leave the store with a promise of the suit being ready in a week. Viktor mentally reminded himself to make sure that he had something on when Yuuri goes back for one last fitting. His brain surely won’t be able to survive.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so ashamed of myself. 
> 
> Yes, I know that I should be working on my other wip and not start another one, but there was absolutely no possible way I couldn't not write myself some viktuuri.
> 
> Come join me on my [tumblr](http://herperlo-d.tumblr.com) account!


End file.
